Drunken Lightsaber Fight in the Dark
by Coke-CanTits
Summary: Stolovan. This is my first fluff fic. Be gentle, but constructive criticism is welcome. Basically Clyde and Kevin are drunk at a party and shenanigans insue.


AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey. So this is my first really fluffy fic. This is new for me. Don't kill me if it sucks. Please. Um. I wrote this at around midnight while I had finals the next day. Thank the good benevolent lord for coffee.

/

Clyde wasn't expecting this. Kevin Stoley. At a party. Bebe's party, too. And he definitely wasn't expecting to see him drunk off his ass dancing like an idiot while jumping on the couch, as Clyde just so happened to be doing the same thing. How he hadn't noticed Kevin earlier was a mystery to Clyde, as were many things, such as how magnets work (which at one point Kevin had explained to him, but he had totally forgotten). So there they were jumping on Bebe's couch together to some obnoxious dubstep song. And as Clyde looked at Kevin, missing his glasses and shirt, beer in hand he was struck with some weird feeling. Some weird tingly happiness. He wasn't someone who really analyzed his emotions, making profound discoveries, so he just chalked it up to seeing a good friend, who was usually reclusive, letting loose and having fun. Fun that had nothing to do with Star Wars marathons. Although Clyde had to admit those were pretty fun, especially when the two of them had lightsaber fights inbetween movies.

"Kevin! Bro! Didn't even see you here!", Clyde shouts over the pounding music. Kevin spins around mid air, a bit too fast, and falls into Clyde. And Clyde doesn't even mind that there's beer all over him and a half naked Kevin draped across his chest. He should be pissed. He'd probably be pissed if it were Craig. But that's because Craig would've made a big deal about the whole thing and basically turned into a whiny bitch. Craig wouldn't look up at Clyde with these big brown almond shaped eyes and give him a big dopey smile. That's what Kevin does though. And Clyde kinda gets how a melting ice berg feels, so all he can manage to do is give back a big dumb drunken grin of his own.

"Hey Clyde!",Kevin says, beaming down at him. Kevin shifts to get off of the other boy and just ends up sitting on Clyde's legs instead of laying on his stomach. Clyde realises that he actually seemed to like the sensation of someone on top of him. His explanation for this in his mind is that he really needs to get laid. It's been, like, a month. That's too long for Clyde

"Dude, like, what're you doing here? This isn't really your usual crowd man.", Clyde asks. Because really it's not. At all. Kevin is usually alone or with the nerdier sort of guys. Not that Clyde is knocking the nerdy guys! He likes them for the most part. Sometimes they just aren't too fond of him. Although there's that toleration that Clyde's friends have for Kevin, and Kevin's friends have for Clyde. But even though Clyde's friends are pretty chill with Kevin he hadn't expected them to invite him to a party.

"I helped tutor Bebe so she could pass chem, so she said to come over!", Kevin slurs loudly. That's where Clyde realises that Kevin must be really light weight, seeing as he's kind of a skinny little shit. So that means he's probably way drunker than Clyde. Which is unacceptable. Clyde decides he must get drunker immediately.

"Awesome man! Wanna get more beer? I really wanna get more beer. Like a lot."

"Totally! I've like, like, never ever ever done this before. Like. Ever."

"You mean gotten drunk? Really? Dude. Kevin. Lets get really drunk. And then we can have a lightsaber fight.", Clyde says, very proud of himself, because that is the best idea he's had all night.

"Hell...yes.", Kevin breathes out, looking like his mind has just been blown wide open. So the two of them hop off the couch and struggle their way through the crowd to the kitchen. In there is a keg, a stack of twelve packs, scattered wine bottles, and, surprisingly, only one bottle of vodka. Clyde grabs two more beers from the twelve pack and holds one out to Kevin, who reaches out a hand, grabs at some air, and then gets it on the second try. Clyde outright chuckles at his little mess up. He could've never imagined Kevin like this, slurring, grasping at air, and completely incapable of walking in a straight line. He always seems so collected and in control. And now that he's the opposite you can't really blame Clyde for laughing and finding the whole thing a bit adorable. Adorable. Clyde tries not to think about it. As both of them pop the tabs and start chugging that's when Bebe walks in. She's in this short black leather skirt, a hot pink crop top, and ginormous pumps. She looks hot as hell and she knows it. She sees Kevin and trots over, giving him a big, boob filled hug. Kevin is blushing like nobodies business.

"Kevin! Aw sweety I'm so glad you're here!", she exclaims, rubbing her face against Kevin's jet black hair. Clyde smiles, because that is just so Bebe. When she's intoxicated she becomes lovey dovey with pretty much everyone. Clyde has experienced that first hand.

"Clyde!", Bebe says, her face lighting up even more as she notices him there. Suddenly he's a little self concious. His hair is in random tufts, his muscle shirt is soaked with beer, and he forgot to shave this morning. But Bebe doesn't seem to mind though, because she smoothly slides up to him, slides her arms around his neck, and gives him this big sloppy kiss that tastes like every kind of alcohol you could imagine. And Clyde loves it. He kisses back, putting his large hands against Bebe's slim waist. But then he peeks his eyes open and sees over her shoulder. What he sees makes him seise up a bit. Kevin is standing around awkwardly, with pretzeled arms over his bare pale chest, big sad eyes, and a slight pout. It makes Clyde think about what he's doing for a second. And that means it must be important, because he isn't much of a thinker. He comes to the conclusion that ditching his good buddy to make out with a really hot chick is probably breaking the bro rule. Bros before hoes. Clyde isn't a big fan of calling girls hoes but in this situation that's the category Bebe fits into. So, even though he feels like he might regret this, Clyde breaks away from Bebe, scoots her backwards a little, and says,"Hey I'm sorry, but I got a jedi battle I gotta get to babe.", smiles, and kisses her on the forehead. Now it's Bebe's turn to pout. But Clyde ignores it, clutches Kevin by the wrist, and drags him out to the back yard.

"Wait... Clyde...did you just give up sex with Bebe for our lightsaber battle?", Kevin asks, totally stupified by the thought. He's kind of gaping at Clyde, who gives out a little laugh.

"Yeah man. Bros before hoes, am I right?"

"Dude.", Kevin's jaw seems to have found it's place again and he says,"Thank you. I didn't ever expect you to do that for me...", and a light smile spreads onto his face along with a dusting of blush, hardly visible in the dark.

"Aw man," Clyde shrugs,"it's nothing man! I have plenty of chances to get laid, but not many chances to have a drunk lightsaber fight with my great friend Kevin!", he says, smiling. Then they both silently decide it's time to brawl.

"Got any sabers on you?"

"Nah man, you?"

"Nah..."

"Branches!"

"What?"

"We can use tree branches!"

"Clyde. That is an awesome idea.", Kevin praises him. So the two of them search for the perfect branches in the dark of the Steven's backyard.

"Got one!", Kevin shouts over to his friend.

"Dude sweet! I gotta get a good one still."

"No, don't worry, there's one here for you, too!", Kevin says, handing Clyde the perfect branch for drunken fighting in the dark. And so the battle begins! It rages on with Clyde winning most of the matches, mostly just because Kevin keeps stumbling over his own feet, and swinging at the air. Usually he kicks Clydes ass, but tonight Clyde has the advantage of not being a light weight drunk. Eventually the boys collapse on the grass, staring up at the stars.

"Stars are so beautiful. I just wanna touch them, hold one in my hand and maybe like eat it or something ya know?", Clyde says, not really thinking before he blurts out his first thought.

"Clyde that's so dumb!", Kevin says, looking over at his friend as he giggles,"You'd, like, die!"

"Dude no way, I'd be totally fine. 'Cause I'm the master commander."

"Master commander of what?"

"The galaxy 'n shit I guess."

"You're sooo ridiculous Clyde!", Kevin slurs through his laughter. Clyde decides that Kevin is funny and giddy when he's had too much alcohol. It's adorable. Clyde shakes his head. There's that word again. Adorable. He's never thought about it too deeply, tried to ignore the fact that when he thinks of Kevin that's the first word he can think of. But now as he's looking at Kevin staring up at the clear sky, Clyde kind of understands. He likes Kevin. A little more than he should like Kevin. At least in his opinion. Because Clyde is a buff manly football player, popular with all the girls, and Bebe's number two booty call (number one is Kenny McCormick of course). But he gets this feeling in his stomach, like butterflys, when he looks at Kevin's smooth pale skin, his deep brown eyes, and his slim body. It makes Clyde very confused.

"Hey Kev."

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel when you look at me?", asks Clyde. Kevin juts up from the ground to look at him. Clyde swears that Kevin is blushing. He would bet anything on it. It makes him wonder what his answer will be.

"I guess, like, um, I think you're a good friend."

"Dude, I asked what you felt. Like emotions wise."

"Affection I guess. You make me kinda nervous, but in a good way."

"I feel butterflies"

"When you look at me?!", Kevin asks and exclaims at the same time. Definitely blushing now.

"Yeah.", Clyde says, sitting up. He's staring at Kevin. Particularly his mouth. And then he does what comes naturally. Clyde closes the distance between them. At first Kevin is as still as a marble statue. Eventually as Clyde keeps moving his mouth against his he starts loosening up, begining to lose himself in the kiss. Soon he's climbing on top of Clyde's lap, making himself comfortable. Clyde's hands make their way to Kevin's hips and hold him still as he begins to prod at Kevin's teeth with his tongue. Kevin seems like he's about to allow him entrance, but then pulls back, breaking their kiss.

"Sorry, I just, I'm just... That was my first kiss...",Kevin trails off.

"Really?", Clyde asks, incredously, then smirks,"Was it good?"

"Very.", Kevin says, smiling up at his friend. Clyde grins, proud of himself and happy for making Kevin's first kiss as good as he could.

"Oh shit. I hope I remember this tomorrow..."

"If you don't I'll remind you. Preferably with my mouth. Because that was awesome. And like I kinda wanna do it again."

"Well then let's.", Kevin says, smiling wide.

And they do.

And Kevin and Clyde both remember it in the morning.

And decide to do it some more.


End file.
